Cicatrices
by Muselina Black
Summary: La guerra deja cicatrices. Heridas que se resisten a curar y a desaparecer. Marcas que nunca podremos olvidar. Y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie. Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Lavender

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potter__verso no me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Para mi segunda respuesta al reto, me he pasado al otro extremo en cuando a la longitud: ahora tenemos viñetas de 155w, un formato que me gusta muchísimo. Y ahora el tema son las heridas de la guerra, de nuevo con chicos de los tiempos de Harry._

**Cicatrices**

**I**

**Gryffindor**

El espejo le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos pasean por su rostro, por la mitad que sigue siendo como antes. Y por la mitad destrozada.

No hay forma de cubrirla. Por más que Lavender intente todos los peinados que se le ocurren, nada puede tapar la marca que le dejó Greyback. Todos pueden verla, compadecerse de ella. No le importa que digan que es una muestra de su valor.

¿De qué sirve ser valiente si tiene que mostrarlo en su cara, donde todos pueden verlo?

Por eso prefiere quedarse en casa, donde sólo están sus padres, que no saben qué hacer por ella. Aunque ella tampoco sabe. No tiene ganas de averiguarlo, tampoco. Parvati pasa a veces por casa, intentando animarla sin éxito. Sí, sabe que tiene suerte por estar viva. Y le da igual.

Pero Lavender no quiere que la animen. Ella quiere que la marca desaparezca y que todo vuelva a ser normal.

* * *

><p><em>Ya sé que en las películas Lavender murió, pero como en el libro no lo dicen, pues me lo salto como quiero y me quedo tan contenta. Bueno, no tanto, porque Lavender me da bastante pena. Por más que fuera un poco tonta, era una buena chica. No se merecía lo que le pasó.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Draco

**_Disclaimer: _**_No soy ni rubia ni b__ritánica, así que nada de esto es mío._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Cicatrices**

**II**

**Slytherin**

Ha sido afortunado. Ni él ni su familia han sufrido grandes pérdidas en la guerra. Al menos han sobrevivido, que es más de lo que otros podían decir. Sí, su padre está en la cárcel y él y su madre se han salvado sólo por la intercesión del imbécil de Potter.

Da un sorbo a su vaso de whisky de fuego, mirando las llamas crepitando en la chimenea.

Sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero es lo único que le permite olvidar. Y eso es lo único que él quiere: deshacerse de todo. De los gritos, las maldiciones y el miedo.

Quiere dejarlo todo atrás y la única respuesta a eso es la botella. Aunque suene patético y absurdo. Después de todo, él también tiene heridas que curar. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, como el Slytherin que es.

Sí, ha tenido algo de suerte. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya salido indemne.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que Draco me da un poco de pena. Será que lo veo tan perdido y estúpido que no puedo evitar sentir compasión por él. Así que aquí lo tenemos viendo sus propias cicatrices, que después de todo, no son tan visibles.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Susan

**_Disclaimer: _**_No me llamo Joanne __ni me apellido Rowling, así que nada de esto me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Cicatrices**

**III**

**Hufflepuff**

Por primera vez en su vida, Susan no está esperando la Navidad con las ansias de siempre. La sala se verá horriblemente vacía sin la tía Amelia, el tío Edgar y la tía Emily. Y sus primos. Sólo ella y sus padres. Los restos de una familia que en algún momento fue numerosa.

Se suponía que tenía que sentirse orgullosa de ellos. Después de todo, habían mostrado su lealtad a lo que era bueno y justo. Todos los Bones habían pasado por Hufflepuff y siempre habían estado orgullosos de sus casas. Pero Susan no puede evitar preguntarse si la justicia y la lealtad valían más que la vida.

Porque al final era eso. Elegir entre seguir un ideal o seguir vivo. Sus tíos habían elegido. ¿Se arrepentirían ahora?

Hay una foto de ellos sobre la chimenea. Cada día que pasa, Susan los ve sonriendo y alegres. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si valió la pena.

* * *

><p><em>La historia de los Bones es muy fuerte, porque después de la guerra quedaron poquísimos de ellos. Después de todo, a Edgar lo mataron junto a toda su familia; y a Amelia la mató el mismo Voldemort. El padre de Susan perdió a sus dos hermanos, además de a su nuera y a sus sobrinos. Así que me imagino que la primera Navidad después de la guerra fue algo muy feo para ellos.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Michael

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potterverso no es mío. Por desgracia._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Cicatrices**

**IV**

**Ravenclaw**

El esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para trasladar su cuerpo a la silla le parece sobrehumano. Le han dicho que cada día se le hará más fácil, pero Michael está convencido de que es una mentira. Una asquerosa y horrenda mentira.

Es frustrante tener que depender de otros incluso para las cosas más nimias. Aunque puede solucionar muchos problemas con ayuda de la magia. Al menos tiene eso. Porque no hay nada más desagradable que tener que soportar las miradas de compasión ajenas. ¿De qué sirve ser inteligente si no puedes hacer casi nada por ti mismo? Con la ayuda de su varita puede alcanzar algunas cosas, moverse un poco y poco más.

Para él se acabó el Qudditch, y la posibilidad de ser un Auror. ¿Qué podía hacer si estaba atado a una silla? Por más que su padre insista, Michael no está seguro de querer trabajar en el ministerio. O en ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, soy horrible por lo que le hice a Michael. Lo dejé paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo, como consecuencia de la batalla. Y sí, me siento fatal por haberlo hecho. Pero no lo maté, ¿eh? Podría haber sido mucho peor.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
